Clubbing?
by ShadowLightningAlchemist
Summary: "You're going clubbing? Why on earth are you going clubbing?" "I wanna." You x Leo Aoi


**I know Leo's soooooooooooo out of character in this but I couldn't help it! It just fit…  
Disclaimer- I do not own Beast Master or You. **

You rolled over in your sleep, snuggling deeper into the pillows. A contented sigh escaped your lips, your mind drifting again into deeper slumber. And you dreamed…

`````Leo`````

"Why?"

Leo blinked. "Why what?"

Yuuki suppressed the supreme urge to roll her eyes. "Why are you going out tonight? And where, for that matter?"

Yuuki immediately regretted the questions. Leo got this odd little look on his face before trying to embrace the increasingly annoyed girl. "So you care?"

"No," Yuki muttered, trying not to shove him away too violently. "But if Toki calls and you're not here—as you are supposed to be—I need an explanation."

"Oh," Yuuki ignored the disappointment she heard in the boy's tone, but instead just waited for his answer. "Because I want to and I don't know yet."

Yuuki twitched. "You don't know where you're going?"

"Not really." Leo's tone was unconcerned.

'Great,' Yuuki thought, becoming slightly irate. 'He gets lost even when he does know where he's going.' She had the distinct impression this would end in disaster… "And what about—"

"Don't worry, Yuuki," Leo interrupted. "It's just clubbing."

Yuuki froze. Clubbing? "Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Leo's expression was innocent. Yuuki couldn't determine if it was feigned or if the boy honestly didn't remember precisely what he'd said. With Leo Aoi, it was hard to tell anything for sure.

"You're going clubbing?" Yuuki verified. "Why on earth are you going clubbing?"

Leo just shrugged. "I wanna."

And when it came to Leo Aoi that was usually it.

`````You`````

You were trying too hard to keep the excitement down. It was your birthday. And even better, your friend, Kassei, had a 'surprise' for you. You were a bit wary of surprises—some could be quite unpleasant—but you placed at least some measure of trust in your slightly hyper-active comrade.

How you actually became friends is one of the world's unsolved mysteries. It probably would have never happened. But, having just moved from America, you had been a bit irate. Sure, there was the usual new school, new town, but this time a new country too? That brought on a whole new slew of complications.

Your first day had been a bad day. So when you saw who you thought to be a little kid being picked on, you were more than happy to step in with some 'friendly advice' to her antagonists. And you've just never been able to get rid of her since.

But you didn't mind anymore. Sure, the first few days were a bit annoying, mainly due to the fact that the girl acted about half her age. As much as you refused to actually admit it, it was actually kind of cute. And she wasn't as stupid as her silliness made her seem. She was smart; she just didn't use that intelligence too often.

There was something about her, something almost sisterly. She made almost everyone around her just want to stop what they're doing and protect her—even when there's no danger. And oh boy, could she attract that. Trouble was her lost puppy, following on her heels no matter where she went.

Hopefully, tonight that little talent of hers would take a break. You really didn't want too much to go wrong for your birthday. It was the big two zero after all. Here in Japan, that meant you were now a legal adult. For one night, that was all you asked, one night where something didn't go wrong. …Okay two nights, Kassei would be turning twenty too in a few months.

Again, you had to fight down the urge to leap around in hysterics. Kassei had rubbed off on you a bit.

You heard the pattering of running footsteps. 'Speaking of…' you thought. 'Three….two…and one—'

"Ack!" the sound escaped as you were tackled to the grass. Good thing you had moved off the pavement…

"Hey Kassei," you greeted.

"Helloooo!" was the exuberant response.

"Um…I'm pretty sure I've been thoroughly glomped," you muttered. "So you're job's done, you can get up now."

"Okay!" Kassei's tone was still bright and chipper. Hell, a hurricane couldn't knock out this girl's shine.

"Please?" you asked.

"Huh? Oh! Right!" She finally released you and the both of you sat up, the tradition of 'tackle [y/n] at every greeting' now complete. She grinned up at you, all green eyes and pink-red hair. "Happy Birthday!" And then you were on the ground again.

You groaned. "C'mon, Kassei, I'd like to have some air in me for tonight!"

She immediately let go. "You figured it out?!"

You grinned, her voice just sounded so horrified, scandalized even. "No, but not for a lack of trying."

Kassei's sigh of relief was quite heartfelt. Then her customary grin was firmly in place. "Good!"

You rolled your eyes playfully, muttering a dead panned "Oh joy," and then just watched as she jumped up and began to run around you in circles. She was much like a puppy herself sometimes…

"So, what's my present?" you asked.

"Nuh uh! I'm not tellin'!" Kassei gave you a raspberry. "And there's nuttin' you can do about it."

A mischievous gleam entered your eyes, making little Kassei go 'meep.' "Oh really, is that so?"

`````Five Minutes Later`````

"Dang, you got endurance," you muttered. It taken a bit to catch the girl, but even after a full minute of noogies, she had not relented.

She sent you a smile. "Thankies!"

You sighed. "So, when do I get it?"

"Tonight." She said.

"Aw man, that long?" You feigned a pout.

"Sorry," you felt a bit guilty at how sincerely apologetic she sounded. You forget how naïve she is sometimes. "But it's not somethin' I can just wrap up for you…"

"Is it a puppy?" you just picked the subject randomly. "Or a pony?"

She shook her head, grinning widely. "You're never gonna guess it!" she sing-songed.

"Wanna make a bet?" You challenged.

"Okay!" she answered with her usually hyper joy.

`````That Night````

"A house?!" you asked.

Kassei giggled. "Nope!"

"Dammit!" You went silent, trying to figure it out. You had gone home a few hours ago, Kassei following like your own personal stalker. But again, you had long since stopped minding. And you still hadn't guessed.

"We need to get ready now," Kassei mentioned off-handedly.

"Ready for what?" you asked.

She just gave you that grin. "For your present of course!"

You just blinked at her. "…Okaaaaay."

"Get ready! I'm taking you out!" Kassei jumped up, punching the air with a fist.

"Where?" you asked, curious. Still, you were already getting up and moving to your closet.

"Surprise," she sing-songed.

You just groaned. You couldn't take much more of this…

`````Leo`````

Leo mentally cursed. Where was he?

He took a good look around, checking for all his reference points. He found none.

Yuuki's words rang in his ears. "If you are going out tonight, please try not to get lost. I do not wish to be in a search party…again."

Oops.

Haru shrugged. Oh well. There had to be a good club somewhere. And from the looks of all the young people around him, he was probably near one now. His crimson eyes caught one pair in particular. Ooh…

`````You`````

"So…we there yet?" you asked, more to annoy Kassei than anything. You were going somewhere and had dressed up for it. That was pretty much all you knew.

"No, not yet." She answered, unperturbed. "But almost! You're gonna love it! It'll be the best birthday present ever!"

You hid a smile. You didn't want to show how much Kassei's excitement was affecting you. With that girl, everything was infectious.

"Here!" Kassei burst out, grabbing your hand and pretty much dragging you to a small hall off the sidewalk. There were no obvious signs, but there were a few markings for the place. You felt your heart beat pick up. She didn't…

Kassei knocked on the door. It opened slightly. Kassei didn't hesitate. "Banana Boat!" she exclaimed, and you nearly face faulted. You seriously doubted that was the password…

Nothing happened. Kassei paused. "I thought that was it…"

The door was about to shut again, but a hand slammed against it. The arm was reaching past you, and you couldn't help but notice how very nicely toned it was. You sensed a strong presence behind you, could almost feel the warmth of a body.

"Blood Sport." The voice was low and smooth. Shivers reached down your spine. Yum…

The doorman hesitated. You felt an arm drop around your shoulders and blushed. You could feel a pleasantly muscled chest brush your back, and the arm was just as toned as you had originally thought. Oh God, if you started drooling, you swore you'd…

"They're with me," the voice said again.

The door swung open silently. You and Kassei were ushered inside by Mr. Mystery. Then the door was shut and you were swarmed with random lights and heavy bass. You turned to see who had bothered to help, and had to keep your draw from dropping. Damn…

"Thank you!" Kassei was about to glomp the man, you could see it in her eyes. Then she went calm, which was very unlike her. "I could have sworn that was the password…"

"No prob," he murmured. "It changes every night, I think."

"Then," you hesitated. "How did you know it?"

He shrugged. "Lucky guess."

You smiled, shaking your head lightly. "Right." You extended your hand. "[y/n]."

"Name's Leo Aoi," Leo answered. "Just call me Leo, everyone else does."

"Kassei!" Kassei said happily, already forgetting the earlier hitch.

Something crossed Leo's eyes, a sense of familiarity …

"Thank you again," you murmured.

Crimson eyes locked on yours. "I already told you, no problem."

You frowned. "But—"

He sighed. "If it'll make you feel better," he paused, thinking. "You owe me a dance, okay?"

You smiled. "Good 'nough."

He sent you a grin that made your stomach flip, and then he was disappearing into the crowd.

Kassei was grinning like an idiot when you turned back to her. It wasn't that unusual, but this smile had a devious tilt to it. You blinked. "What?"

"Nothin'," she said, sounding a bit smug.

"Uh huh," you responded. "So, what is this place?"

"A club!" she exclaimed.

You grinned. "Yeah, I noticed. And thanks, you were right."

She blinked at you.

You grinned. "It is the best birthday present!"

Her response was to try and glomp you again. "I knew it!"

You had wanted to try out the clubs in Japan for a while, but had thus far been unable to locate one. Kassei knew of this, since she had aided in a few searches. You were just a bit surprised she had remembered.

"What's the name?" you asked.

"Heartless." She answered.

"Uh huh," you mused. "And you got Banana Boat outta Blood Sport?"

She ducked her head. "I thought that was it," she muttered.

You just grinned and patted her head. "Don't worry too much. We're in aren't we?"

`````Later`````

"You got a problem?" you asked, tone icy.

Yet another creep was trying to take advantage of Kassei's naivety. That was something that tended to piss you off right quick.

"Not really," the slime ball tried to wrap his arm around her. You bristled, fairly growling at him. Kassei was trying to slip away, to get behind you. But the prick was holding on pretty tight. "I'm just having some fun." He smacked Kassei's rump, earning a yelp from the girl.

Big no-no. You'd just have to rub his nose in it.

You grabbed his arm from around her and planted your fist in his face. The blow met with a satisfactory smack, and an even more satisfying thud as the bastard hit the ground.

Kassei whimpered lightly and clung to your arm. You sighed, planting her back at the bar. The bartender flashed an apologetic smile, as if it were his fault the dirt bag had managed to get in the club. It was a nice gesture, absurd, but still nice. He gave you each another round.

He seemed nice enough. And he'd been making sure to keep an eye on Kassei's drinks—all non-alcoholic, as you had requested. She attracted enough trouble without getting drunk off her ass. And you needed to stay sharp enough to fend off that trouble.

You trusted him to watch her when you couldn't. And thus far he'd done a great job. Mr. Slimy had popped up on your watch.

You sighed, sipping at your beverage. The guy had talent too. You turned and looked around, letting the deep bass rumble through your body. It actually felt a little comforting. The dance floor was a crowd of bodies and movement. The dark corners held 'secret' lovers and suspicious couples. At first glance you had decided to keep yourself and Kassei far away from all the corners.

You paused, your heart beating a quick tattoo against your ribs when your eyes caught crimson. An unconscious shiver raced through you. He was so intense, yet at the same time seemed completely laid back. He somehow managed to seem completely trustworthy, while simultaneously radiating a sense of danger. It was an odd mix, but he pulled it off with ease. And it fit him. It fit him as nicely as those jeans did…Yummy…

You shook your head. 'No, bad [y/n],' you chastised yourself. 'Naughty, naughty, naughty!' You caught sight of that tight body again. '…But oh so good. Agh! No! Bad thoughts!'

"Hey sweetie, wanna dance?" you nearly shuddered with revulsion at the slick voice. What the hell? Was it greasy jackasses drink free night or something?! You put on your darkest glare as you turned to your new 'friend.'

Kassei was oblivious, chatting away happily with the gentleman barkeep. Just as well, since she would have tried to interfere. And then you would have had to save her.

"No." Your tone made the South Pole seem as warm as Hawaii. Either the guy was completely hammered or he had the biggest brass balls in the Northern Hemisphere, because he didn't stop. Maybe he was just stupid?

"Aw, c'mon," he whined. Oh yeah, definitely stupid. His hand grabbed your arm. "Just one dance, it'll be fun."

You didn't like the way he stressed the word 'fun.' You also didn't like how the dirty bastard was touching your arm. And you were gonna tell him so using your favorite method—actions speak louder than words. Alas, you did not get the chance.

"She said no," a familiar voice cut in.

"She don't know what she wants, that's all," the slime ball went on. "And it's none o' your damn business either."

"Really?" The cool tone was getting colder, darker. You felt a shift in the air, like the atmosphere was altering somehow; something was changing… "I beg to differ."

"Get lost, chump," the dirt bag continued. You felt the urge to hide, as if something were being unleashed. You suddenly knew that this man would regret baiting your protector. He would regret it very badly.

It was too late. Leo knew full well he was no longer in control. The Beast had started raging the second the bastard had touched you. And now, he'd emerged full, pissed off force.

Leo grabbed his shoulder, holding tightly. "Leave her alone."

"How about no?" was the cocky response.

Queue the punch, shall we?

Leo spun the man around and let The Beast have his fill. One punch and the guy was on the ground. Leo barely suppressed the urge to beat the man, even while he was down. Honor was not something The Beast really bothered himself with.

You felt a trickle of excited fear when hard, dark crimson met your gaze. You'd known Leo Aoi for less than a few hours, but you had never thought him so…violent. He seemed completely different.

He grabbed your hand, but it was a gentle grip at complete odds with his rough, smoldering gaze. "I believe I'll take that dance now," he growled.

You felt your skin tingle at his touch as he led you through the compacted bodies to the floor. You should be afraid, you should resist. But you didn't want to. You felt safe with this darker side of Leo, as safe as with his normal half. It was crazy, but you didn't really care. Hell, it was your birthday; you could have a little fun.

You gasped when you were pulled forcefully up against him. God, he felt so good. Even better than you'd thought he would; though you refused to acknowledge that you had fantasized.

His arm wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly in place. His other hand was loosely holding your neck, keeping you close. You shivered when you felt his warm breath on your shoulder, and jumped when his lips brushed the sensitive skin under your earlobe.

He shouldn't be so forward, but again, The Beast didn't hold much concern for honor or propriety. He saw what he wanted, and he took it. No questions, no formalities. He nipped your neck, a word whispering in his mind. 'Mine.'

Leo was a bit taken aback. This was brazen, even for him. He'd never behaved so outwardly domineering. Why now?

The music took on a heavier bass, a thudding sound that reverberated throughout the room and set an irresistible rhythm. The Beast did not hesitate. He did not bother to wonder if you would appreciate the advance, he just acted.

Holding you tighter, he began to grind against you. You bit your lip and answered the silent call, the thought of refusing not even occurring to your clouded mind. The movements were hot and close, and wholly addictive. You didn't think you could stop if you tried. But you wouldn't try, you didn't want to.

Then his lips were on yours, searing and rough. He was staking his claim, you both recognized it. You didn't bother to oppose it, the idea seemed appealing. Haru was a bit more surprised at the brashness of his own behavior. The Beast was possessive, yes, but never to such a degree.

The darkness in his personality was slowly seeping away, the burn of his anger exchanged for a different heat, a much more dangerous heat. For a few seconds, as the kiss deepened and softened, Leo felt something new and foreign. For those moments, he felt his dual personalities, both firmly in place in the forefront of his mind. For that instant, he was both.

Time seemed to stop. The Beast was reluctant to fade, enjoying himself and the moment far too much to just let go. But soon he relented and Leo was once more in complete control.

Gently, he drew away, the sweet friction between your bodies slowing. Soft crimson met your eyes, and a flash of apology tainted the red. You shook your head, a small smile tugging at your mouth. Your hand drifted to into his dark hair and you pulled him in for another heated lip-lock. He did not protest.

`````Kassei`````

Kassei was giggling. "I knew it!"

The Bartender, Minjiteki, gave her an amused smile. "You already said that… several times, in fact."

"But it's true!" She exclaimed, waving her arms over head for emphasis. "Didn't I tell her this would be the best present ever?"

Minjiteki just grinned and nodded his head, refilling the girl's virgin strawberry cocktail. "Yes, ma'am."

`````You, Now`````

you grumbled when you felt light probing against your eyelids. Stupid sun, didn't it know the danger of waking you? You buried your head into your pillow, snuggling backwards into hard warmth.

You were about to drift off again, but the alarm clock started blaring. You cursed lightly, along with another, lower voice. There was a soft thud, and you knew the clock had been properly dealt with. You smiled. Yet another thing to love about your fiancé.

With a grunt, the bed shifted and you were abruptly pulled back flush against him. He nuzzled your neck, voice rough with sleep. "Do we have to get up?"

You sighed. "Mmhmm."

He groaned. "I don't wanna," he muttered, tugging you closer and planting a soft kiss on your shoulder. You felt him smirk against your neck. "I like it here…"

"Leo…" you warned. "You know what will happen if we're late…again."

You heard a soft growl at the reminder of Toki's less than subtle wink-wink, nudge-nudge antics of the previous family get-together. Leo was thoroughly awake now, and more than a little annoyed.

"Insightful pervert," he muttered. "How the hell did he know why we were late?"

You smiled. "I doubt it was that hard to figure out…" you murmured. "He's come to expect it, I think."

You could hear the smile in Leo's voice as he answered. "Then we shouldn't disappoint him, now should we?"

"That would be…terrible." You teased as he turned you to face him. "He puts such high, perverted expectations on us…Sometimes I wonder if we can live up to them."

Leo chuckled. "I think we can manage."

You caught sight of his lop-sided, mischievous grin before his mouth was covering yours


End file.
